Unfriend You
by TwiLighT7242
Summary: How can something as simple as unfriending someone on Facebook change your life forever? Trust me, ask Edward and Bella. They know the answer.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo Yo Yo! I'M BACK LADIES (AND GENTS? WE'LL SEE *wink*)! Gosh, I remember the first time I joined Drabble Wars... my very first complete story. *sighs dreamily* And now it's already been a year! :O Can't believe it! Now, youse ready? I've posted this way past the monthly wars' deadline but I hope you still check this story out. Oh, and here are the other drabblers:**

Author: **krazi4twisaga** u/2357535/

Story Title: **Honey, I'm Home!**

Rated: **M/NC-17**

Fandom and Pairing: **Edward and Bella**

**~.~.~**

Summary: **_Sequel to "Half on a Baby"_ - Follow best friends Edward and Bella as they plan a wedding and welcome their first child into the world. Life's full of all kinds of hiccups and bumps in the road, will they survive them all? Let's follow Edward as he goes from being a resident to a first year fellow, and Bella as she tackles stay-home motherhood, and her first shot at writing her own novel. **

Author: **ADADancer** u/2207394/ADADancer

Story Title: **Once Upon Another Escape** (Sequel to Swan Escape)

Rated: **M**

Fandom and Pairing: **Edward and Bella**

**~.~.~**

Author: **Loopylou992** ~loopylou992

Story Title: **Heavy In Your Arms**

Rated: **M**

Fandom and Pairing: **Twilight Bella & Edward**

Summary: **Edward leaves Bella in the woods after breaking her heart. But what happens to him, does he really leave? Unexpected visitors change things for him drastically.**

**~.~.~**

Author: **whitewolflegend** u/2115465/

Story Title: **Matters of Heart**

Rated: **M**

Fandom and Pairing: **Sherlock Holmes (movie) Holmes/Watson**

Summary: **Silence leads to pain but denial leads to so much worse. When you see the one you love dying inside right before your eyes, what will you do? Continue to keep your secrets or let them know they are not alone?**

**~.~.~**

Author: **Lolo84** u/3122214/

Story Title: **Social Studies**

Rated: **M**

Fandom and Pairing: **Twilight-Edward/Bella**

Summary:** It was a silly Social experiment for her Psych class . . . Bella never thought it would amount to more. "Hey—what numbers did you get assigned?" She looked down at her paper. "Umm . . . 5 and 9." Leaning over, her and her best friend examined what that meant. "Oh, well sit down with a total stranger and ask someone for a hug. That shouldn't be too bad right?" Romance/Humor**

**Now, now. Don't forget to visit the Facebook group Drabble War Forum!**

* * *

**UNFRIEND YOU**

**1. BPOV**

_Hey, I'm sitting here!_

_Look at me._

_Please?_

_Even just a tiny glance?_

"Swan?" a masculine voice gruffs at me.

_Come on, just one look..._

"MISS SWAN!"

I shudder, feeling the intensity of his tone and the eyes of all the students within the room.

Except for _him_. 'Cause his head is bent over his lecture. He's so smart and pretty… hot. I hate-like him. It makes me want to kiss him and pull on his mess of a hair in a good and bad wa—

"Miss Swan." My head snaps up to catch my Physics teacher's frustrated, reddened face. I may be straight-As in Physics, but I know, with the "reputation" I have in this god forsaken school—and probably, town, 'cause it's so fucking small—Mr. Greene will not even think twice about dropping the impeccable record I am keeping for this class just because of this itty bitty foul.

I clear my throat—to clear my thoughts of Cullen? I don't know. "Mr. Greene—"

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, before, as calmly as he can, warning me, "We will talk later, Swan." He gives me another pointed look. "After class."

I blink at his face twice, blank expression on my face, but he turns away and proceeds to drone on and on about tomorrow's pop quiz. Snickers and some eye rolls—some stoners even shake their heads incredulously at the back row—follow the teacher's blazing trail of ignorance. Seriously, you expect a _Physics _teacher to, at least, be smart enough to earn the title, but Forks High ends up with a teacher who announces the day when pop quizzes will be given. Does Forks really need to settle for less just because the student body barely reached half a thousand? I think not.

But sometimes, maybe I just talk shit.

Two minutes after Mr. Greene has finally taken a breather, a stoner beside Cullen stupidly stands up from his seat and, with wide arms, announced, "Fuck this shit! Yes for anarchy!"

Mr. Greene, sitting behind his desk, elbows propped above the table, leans his head on his hands and gives Stoner a bored look. "Are you done? 'Cause if you're not, then feel free to continue it during detention."

Cullen, who has twisted on his seat to flash Stoner a shocked-terrified look, glares at his and hisses, "Sit down, Emmett. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I'm just behind Stoner aka Emmett (or maybe, Emmett aka Stoner? Huh?), so I can hear their conversation loud and clear. For a huge guy, you'd think he's more into steroids than weed, but, hey, to each their own. "I'm trying to impress Rosalie, man. Don't ruin my mojo."

My jaw drops when I hear his reason, and I turn to the table beside mine, probably looking a lot like my idiot lab partner when I accidentally touched him. I swear it got him off. He even rushed out to the parking lot sporting a ginormous jizz splotch on the middle left thigh of his slacks. I must give him credit, though; achieving _that_ stain on _that _part of your pants is hard, unless you're packing a long one, if you know what I mean.

And I'm getting off track.

So, I'm watching the next table beside me where one of my best friends, Rosalie, is sitting. Obviously she's overheard Cullen and Stoner's conversation. See, I know Rosalie like the back of my hand, and may God damn anybody who's going to tell me she doesn't like what she's hearing. I know, secretly, she's loving the scene before us. I have a feeling _she's _the one who pushed Stoner into doing this stunt. I even bet she sneaks with him for a pot sesh.

I sigh and shake my head, willing for the class to be over.

Can't graduation get any sooner?

* * *

***wide grins* SOOOOO... WHO'S WITH ME ON THIS? LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

***scratches eyebrows* Shit. I didn't expect to feel so much love for the story this early! I really do love ya'll!**

**Oh, and check out the Author Interviews of the February Drabble War! They're cool little shits ;)**

**Sooo... here's where the REAL craziness starts? Let's find out!**

* * *

**Unfriend You**

**2. BPOV**

"Mrs. Cullen, when is my meeting with the Prom Committee?" If I am decided about getting into Ivy League, then I gotta pack some serious credits in my record. Getting elected as student council president, though, was no hard feat. It was landslide victory against baseball team captain Tyler Crowley. I guess the guys do need to grow a pair if they ever plan on winning against us. Against _me, _most importantly. They tend to crawl under pressure when it comes to me and my girls. Yep, it's official—they lost their balls.

And now I'm sucking it up. Not the balls—that's disgusting—but Mrs. Cullen's "yes" vote. I gotta be all polite and nice and proper, not to mention _great_, when it comes to her. She's not only the moderator of our organization and debate team, but also the mother to none other than Edward Cullen himself. I know, I know, I don't have to do that and all that shit, that I can win her with my charms and all, but, who knows, she might throw in a good word about me during dinner at the Cullen abode. Good PR is great PR—you can't say no to that.

"They're gonna be here any minute, Bella," Mom—I mean, Mrs. Cullen, says.

I smile at her, imagining the two of us in the Cullen kitchen enjoying ourselves cooking and sharing recipes for her son. It's so clear in my head, you'd think it's real. Hell, _I_ almost thought it _is_ real.

Five minutes pass, and even Mrs. Cullen is drumming her fingers against the table in impatience. Somehow, she notices me staring at her. "I'm sorry about this, Bella. They told me they'd come this period."

I brush it off and instead bring out my phone from my pocket. "Um, can I… for a while?"

She grins at me and nods. "Sure. Text away. They're probably going to take forever to show up anyways."

I laugh through my nose and immediately check my Twitter. As I currently hold the most-followed Twitter account throne in Forks High, I tweet about people walking through galaxy on their way to this meeting, actually hoping those certain people would show up upon receiving that. I then open my Facebook account, making a post about it, too. My God, these people are too important that I even have to tag their fucking accounts along with the post.

After checking and commenting on other people's posts, I notice something strange as I scroll down my iPhone—

"Whoa," I whisper, eyes widened. There are no Edward Cullen posts! Panicking and crazed for my Edward Cullen Facebook-stalking fetish fix, I rapidly scroll up and down, hoping to see any signs of Cullen on my wall.

"Bella, is there something wrong?" I suddenly hear Mrs. Cullen ask me, and I finally notice that my distress is causing me to take shallow pants.

"N-nothing," I croak, trying my best not to cry.

What a great day this is! Fuck!

* * *

***gulp* One advice for you, Edward: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HERE'S WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!**

* * *

**Unfriend You**

**3. BPOV**

"Are you alright, Bell? You look like someone has run over your Cullen," my other best friend, Alice, jokes.

"Oh, I know what that is about," Rosalie intervenes, taking a bite of her homemade pizza. She and her mother refuse any of the three of us touch any of the food served in the cafeteria, so her mother, Carmen, makes these fuckawesome dishes for lunch. The pizza would've blown my mind out if only I wasn't feeling hurt, pissed, and rejected. "It's Mr. Greene. He's finally fucked you up, huh?"

I glare at Rosalie and throw table napkins at her. "Gross!"

"Hey!" Rosalie hisses, dodging the napkins. "You're the only one thinking that. I was talking about your grades! He's finally able to ruin your life."

I huff, my shoulders slumping, and stop throwing at her. "You'll never guess what that douche had told me."

"What?" asks Alice, now interested for more information. She hates Mr. Greene and his Physics class, so I know, deep down, anything that can possibly ruin him more will be a ball in the home court for Alice.

"He told me graduation is now only six weeks away, but despite that, I shouldn't take it for granted 'cause I can still ruin my track record," I answer sarcastically, imitating Mr. Greene's voice, and roll my eyes. "I didn't even do anything aside from not being able to answer one fucking question."

Rosalie chuckles. "Let me tell you, that guy hates your guts. He'd do anything to put an F to your grade."

"Enough about the Grinch who wants to steal Bellini's future away from her." Alice waved it off dismissively. I pout harder, jutting my bottom lip further, and look at her with puppy eyes. I'm really going to miss my sisters from other misters after high school. They're the best in the world.

Alice turns to Rosalie with a probing look on her face. "What is it that I heard about anarchy, Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie Hale during Physics?"

_Emmett Cullen? Who the he—_

"You mean the stoner is a Cullen?" I exclaim in disbelief.

Alice giggles. "Um, yeah? He's Edward's twin. Don't you know?"

"By the way she stalks Edward's Facebook, one would've thought she knows half his life already," Rosalie comments and mocks me by shaking her head at me, bringing me back to the current problem in hand.

Angry, I scan the crowd, searching for a mop of bronze hair. When I spot his table, I quickly stand up and storm towards his direction, a determined look on my face. My friends seem to notice me and my mood, so they follow behind me.

Cullen's table is not so full. Unlike ours, the only ones on their table are Stoner Emmett, Stoner-grunge-looking Blondie guy, a token black guy, an obviously stoned gal, and him. Why he puts up with the stoner's club, I'll never know. What I know is that—

"Cullen, why the heck did you feel the need to unfriend me on Facebook?"

* * *

**AND SO THE FACE-OFF BEGINS! *sighs* Should've listened to me, Edward. I'm the author!**

**Edward: *raises hands* I'm sorry! I didn't hear you! My mind was preoccupied that time. Who the heck is Bellyboo Cullenators Mistress?**

**;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A-yo! Here's the awaited reply. Hope I don't disappoint ;)**

**You get their "statuses", right? Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are... and Edward and the others are... yeah. Figured that out, huh? XD**

**Can you tell me if the dialogue sounds realistic? Hehe. Never thought about it before.**

* * *

**Unfriend You**

**4.**

**EPOV**

Up until lunch, my pissy mood is still intact because of Emmett's idiot stunt. When this detention news reaches Mom, I'm sure even I will be part of her shit storm. "Dammit."

"Oh, loosen the fuck up, Eddie!" hollers Emmett, who's chewing on his fries like none of the students' eyes are on him. As clichéd as this may sound, everyone's expecting my brother to hang out behind the gym building with the other stoners within this campus. Just like my cousin—and now adoptive brother—Jasper, who's actually lounging at wherever hiding spot he's picked for his pot session. I totally get their drift, let me tell you. I've experimented a bit and tried a joint or two of their shit, and it was great! This one time, at band camp, I puffed one out and got a very clear-as-day vision of a naked Bella shoving my whistle up his pussy. And fuck did I not waste that sight! I guess you all know what happened next.

"Dude, twin bro, all eyes are on you, man," Emmett whispers, taking me out of my band camp/weed-puffing stories.

"Fuck you, Emmett," I hiss in return, giving him the stink-eye. "And don't you fucking call me Eddie!"

My brother tends to get off by pushing me to my edge, therefore, smirking proudly as he crosses his arms. "E, for shizz, they're all looking at you."

"Not at me, you asshole! You! They're staring at you and your idiot ass."

Not even fazed by my remark, he smirk becomes menacing. If only I wasn't born two minutes before he was and known of his stoner ways, I would've thought he's going to kill me or something. But I do know him, my twin brother. Either his expression means, "This is the shit! I'm so fucking high!" or "I'm warning you, Edward. Shit is about to get real." I am hoping for the first one.

"Suit yourself, motherfucker." He throws some more fries in his mouth. "You don't believe me. Now you're on your own." _Fuck._

"Cullen, why the heck did you feel the need to unfriend me on Facebook?" shouts the voice I only converse with during debate team practice. And most likely when I jack off. YouJizz doesn't work enough for me, so I may or may have not made Emmett record her lines—even the moans and groans—at drama class. I know, right—Emmett and drama class? Is this slap-stick comedy, people?

"You're friends with shitbricks on Facebook?" Emmett shouts incredulously, followed by his own hysteria. I would've had the same reaction as him if only it wasn't true. The whole house got crazy when they found that notification on their Feeds. Apparently, only Emmett wasn't online when that happened. "That's so fucked up, Swan!"

I honestly do not know how to answer this shit. In my periphery, I can see Bella's flushed cheeks, Alice's sort-of annoyed look, and Rosalie trying to hold in her laughs all the while eye-fucking my by brother. It's a sight to behold. How did I get so lucky?

"Don't even try to push your luck, Nerdward," I hear Emmett grit out. "Just like what Shakespeare said, 'Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned'."

All I can reply is, "Are you sure that's from Shakespeare?"

* * *

**:)) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! These kids are crazy. I swear I can't even formulate an excuse as to why they're all like this. *shrugs* Teenagers, what can I do? Can't stand them but won't exist without them. OH, HEY! I'M ONE OF THEM. O.O *whistles and walks away as if nothing happened***


End file.
